


the sinner and the saint

by philippine



Series: the sinner and the saint [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, My First Fanfic, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Lena moved in National City months ago. She wanted a fresh start for her company.Kara is a firefighter. she chose to settle in National City with her sister after her time in the army.Their path will cross, they will became friends and maybe more.





	1. Lena : first time out of work

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think or if your eyes bled. Thanks for reading!  
> And thank TrueMaverick for the review!

Lena is late, as always, being the CEO of one of the biggest corporation in the country, if it’s not of the world, tends to be time consuming. She speeds up her pace in the busy street near Lcorp’s building. Waiting for her is her long-term friend, her only friend, jack. It’s been a month since the last time she saw him. It was back in Metropolis, before she became CEO before she was forced to drop her lab coat, her simple life and everything she used to cherish. Because her brother, Lex, the former CEO of Lcorp, previously Luthor Corp, was arrested because of his weapon trade with shadowy people.

The youngest heiress had split her time since then between trying to prove her worth to the board members of her family business and redeem the image of it in public opinion.

Today is the first time she allowed herself to do something else than working or sleeping. She can't wait to catch up with jack and life in general. She just hopes she didn’t screw her friendship to much the day she decides to move Lcorp’s headquarter from Metropolis to National City for a fresh start.

With her phone in her hand, her work never really stops, she made her way in the crowed restaurant to the back table, away from the prying eyes and near the kitchen. She spots jack and puts a hand on his shoulder to surprise him. He jumps, a little startle by the touch before catching himself. He looks good with his three-day beard, he has some kind of sparks in his eyes and he seems happy. Lena feels a pang in her gut like jealousy, she doesn’t know why. She wishes the best for her friend. He gets up and gives her a hug.

“Hey beautiful” he takes a step back and looks at her “you look awful”

“Hey handsome, thank you, you are glowing though”

“Thank you, I’m really happy to see you”

They take a sit and the waiter brings them the menu before disappearing into the kitchen. They scan the menu without saying a word, falling in their old habits and enjoying each other presence. Jack, putting down his menu is the first to break the silence.

“So how have you been?” Lena looks at him, puts her menu down and sighed “that bad?”

“Well you know the usual. That’s not easy to come after the most hated man in the country. I have to deal with peoples distrust in every aspect of my life, even if I don’t have a life anymore. Enough of my self-pity, tell me what about you? What‘s made you this… happy?”

“ Come on, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Lena frowns and jack chooses to not push the subject “ I made a major breakthrough in my research and I’ll publish an article about that in a science magazine, I can’t wait, so yeah, I’m really happy”

“I’m happy for you, let’s celebrate. And about your personal life?”

“I can’t hide anything from you right”

“No just spill it”

“OK I met someone, she work with me at the lab” Lena listened jack telling her about his newfound love. She is happy for him, he deserves it but she can't shake the nagging feeling of everybody around her moving forward and she is left in a side way.

They keep talking throughout almost one hour of eating and enjoying catching up. Just after placing their desserts order Jack excused himself. She heard a detonation, quickly followed by screams and thick smoke coming from the kitchen. People start running and screaming around her and Lena couldn’t find jack, she crawled on the floor and tried to find her way to the exit. She feel the heat of the fire in her back, she can’t breath and her eyes burn because of the smoke.

She thinks that she is being punished for being jealous of her friends' happiness, or maybe it is the payback for her brothers' sin. She doesn’t know how long she has been laying there, the last thing she feels is strong arms carrying her whilst everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	2. Kara: Fire in her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara is in the break room of the fire station. Waiting her shift’s end, she reads a book while her friends chat next to her. She is trying to focus and prepare herself for the lieutenant’s exam. After two year of being a firefighter, she wants to level up.

 She was never one to choose the easy path. When she was eighteen she joined the army. She needed a purpose, but after five years she had been sent back home. Her team had been caught in an ambush, she had been badly injured and the only one to survive. It had taken her over a year to physically heal and piece back a new purpose for her life.

Being the only one to survive not once, but twice is a little hard to swallow. When she was thirteen she lost her parents in a car accident and had been adopted by the Danvers. Ten years after that she lost her brother in arm. The only things that kept her sane were her sister, Alex and her shrink.

She was deep in her thoughts when she heard the alarm. She jumped in to action, grabbed her gear and ran to the truck. They were heading to a fire in a restaurant downtown. Once on site, she directed the patrons to ambulances and readier herself to enter the blazing building to free the trapped people inside. She almost made it to the kitchen, where the fire began, when she saw a woman one the floor, the last person inside. She carried her outside and put her on the gurney in Alex’s ambulance. The stranger cracked an eye open and coughed. Kara was mesmerized by the woman’s beauty, even with soot covering her face, and her eyes, beautiful green eyes. Kara was put out of her daze by Alex and Vasquez, her sister’s teammate, who began to work on the stranger.

She returned to the burning building to work with her team to put out the fire. There was nothing left of the restaurant when they finished extinguishing the fire. Kara took in the scene around her. People crying, screaming, and trying to find their loved ones. Nobody had died today but it was a close call for the stranger she carried out. The police were taking statements, Detective Maggie Sawyer, Kara’s sister in law, comes to talk to her

“Hey, is everything fine?”

“Hey, yes just a long shift, what are you doing here, nobody died?” Kara asked

“No but we got a call, someone said it was intentional, set to kill one of the patrons”

“Oh” Kara breathed

“Yes, alright, I have to go back to work see you tonight?”

“Yes see you then”

They parted Kara went back to the fire station before heading home. She couldn’t wait to take a shower and rid herself of the day and pass out on the couch waiting for her sister and her sister in law to come back home.

The three of them lived together since Kara returned from duty. It was temporary at first, but over time they settled in a rhythm and enjoyed each other presence. The firefighter, the paramedics and the detective- they made quite the team.

Alex arrived home an hour after Kara, and sat on her sister to wake her up. Kara groan

“What’s this for?”

“You made quite the impression on that damsel in distress” Alex teased

“What are you talking about?” She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

“The woman you carried to the ambulance, the one you couldn’t tear your eyes from”

“Yes, what about her, wait what do you mean I couldn’t tear my eyes off?”

Alex just laughs

“You are so mean” was Kara’s response.

“Come on Kara saw you staring, I have to say she is pretty”

 Kara hit her sister with a pillow and after play fighting they both ended up breathless on the floor. After a quiet moment Alex looked at her sister and said.

“She ask about you, and I quote “the blonde angel that saved me” I think she was high”

“Really she said that?” Kara couldn’t keep herself from blushing. After that, they began to cook waiting for Maggie to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	3. angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Lena cracks an eye to see she is no longer laying on the floor of the restaurant but in an ambulance. A beautiful girl stares back into her like she is diving in her soul. She falls in and out of consciousness until she wakes whilst arriving with the paramedics at the hospital. She asks them with a hoarse voice she doesn’t recognize.

“Where is the blonde angel that saved me?”

She thinks to herself _“Oh my god did I said that out loud? What’s wrong with you Luthor, get a grip”_ the paramedic chuckles oblivious to Lena’s inner turmoil.

“She is back to the fire station, don’t worry you are safe, the doctors here will take care of you”

“Thank you, sorry about that I don’t know why I said that” a sheepish Lena replies.

“Don’t worry I won’t hold it against you, you have had a rough day” And with that, the paramedic leaves her with the doctors charged with her care. She can’t leave the hospital until later because they want to keep her under observation because her smoke inhalation.

She tries to relax in the bed when jack enters in her room,

“Oh my god you are alive, you scared the death out of me”

“I’m glad you are ok I couldn’t find you” Lena replies.

“I was outside on the phone when it exploded, I couldn’t go back inside, I couldn’t find you, I thought I had lost you”

“I’m fine, its takes more than this to bring me down” says Lena.

Jack sits on the chair on the side of the bed and holds her hand like she could vanish. They stay silent for a while until they hear a knock on the door, and a small Spanish woman enters in the room.

“Sorry to bother you, I’m detective Sawyer I have some questions to ask you in private” the detective eyes Jack silently asking him to leave, he stands, kisses Lena’s forehead and tells her

“Call me when you are out”

“I will” Lena turns her focus on the detective “how may I help you, detective?”

“I need you to tell me everything you recall”

When Lena finishes telling her everything the detective looks at her and asks “Do you think that Mr. Spheer could have something to do with what happened?”

“What, why? I thought it was an accident”

“We are not so sure about that and I find his timing concerning”

“He is a scientist trying to find a cure for cancer, not a bomber “

“Ok… thank you for your time Ms. Luthor, call me if you think of anything else. Anything at all and  I will come back to you. Rest well”

“Thank you, I will”

Lena goes back to work once she is out of the hospital not wanting to dwell on what has happened. She has a lot of work to do and no time to waste remunerating on the accident. She doesn’t see any reason to bomb a restaurant in NC and thinks it really was just an accident. Later that night her mind drifts back to the cute firefighter. She doesn’t even know her name, how is she supposed to thank her for saving her life? What happens to the restaurant is all over the news. Thankfully nobody knows she was there, she doesn’t need another PR nightmare. She learns which fire station was sent to the restaurant and she decides to drop by tomorrow to thank firefighters in person.

The next day, Hector, her driver parks the car in front of the fire station and came to open the door to Lena. She exits the car and stops dead in her track. In from of her four people are playing basketball, two men, shirtless, and two women in sport bras. One of them is the paramedic that brought her to the hospital, the other one is the firefighter who carried her out of the restaurant. Lena is speechless, the blonde was beautiful in her firefighter’s uniform but like this she is breathtaking! And those abs! Those arms! They should be illegal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	4. proper introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara returns to the fire station the morning after. She is not on duty but she likes work out in the gym with her sister and their colleagues. They are playing a rough game of basketball in front of the station. She and Alex play against James, a tall firefighter, and Winn a paramedic smaller than her. The girls are winning, maybe because Winn is really afraid of Alex especially when she glares at him. He drops the ball almost every time. It’s pretty hot outside, the boys play shirtless and the girls in sport bra.

A black town car comes to a stop beside them. They stop playing to see a driver open the car’s door. It is the same woman from the restaurant. Kara instantly recognizes her. She is stunning and Kara can’t keep herself from staring, letting her eyes roam over the woman’s body. Both of them are put out of their daze when Alex laughs as the ball she threw bounces off Kara.

The woman arrives in front of a blushing Kara and clears her throat.

“Sorry to bother you, I came here to thank you for yesterday” she say to Kara and proceeded to make eye contact with the others “thank all of you”

“There is no need to thank us we were just doing our jobs” says Alex. Kara can’t work up the courage to speak. Winn recognizes the woman as being one of his geek idols, whilst James crosses his arm over his chest in defiance.

“What do you want “says James menacingly, he doesn’t trust luthors.

Kara puts herself in front of James “you need to go cool down elsewhere man” James scoffs and enters the fire station.

“Hey I’m Winn and I’m a fan of your work” adds a blushing Winn.

“Hello Winn I’m a fan of your work too” Lena replies graciously, Alex nods to Lena and takes Winn inside to leave her sister alone with Lena.  

“Hey…” Kara stammers “I’m Kara, and it seems I’m the only one who doesn’t know who you are”

“well , thank you, Kara, for saving me, and for defending me today, I’m Lena” she doesn’t know if she want to tell Kara her last  name, but knows that she’ll find it out  soon enough “Lena Luthor”

“Well I am glad to properly meet you Lena” the heiress blushing lightly, loved the way the blonde says her name.

“May I take you to a dinner to thank you “

“I can’t accept gifts, but would love to grab a coffee with you to get to know you”

“I would love that too, call me” Lena gives her card to Kara and winked before leaving a stunned Kara behind her.

Kara slipped the card in her pocket and made her way inside. She found James:

“What was that? “She is pissed by her friend behavior

“You know who she is? Her brother is the one who armed the rebels who attacked your convoy” James like Kara lost friends that day.

“As you say her brother, not her”

“Come on, never trust a luthor” He says that like it was a rule and it made Kara snap,

“You weren’t there, I was! You don’t have to tell me with whom I can talk or not. She hasn’t done anything to deserve my distrust” she doesn’t know why she fells the need to defend Lena, but she won’t let James talk about her like that.

Alex stands between them to stop their argument. James, scoffing, once again leaves. Kara, smiling, turns to her sister

“She gave me her number”

“Are you really sure about that”

“Come on not you too”

“I just want to protect you, I love you “

“I love you too but yes I’m sure I want to give it a try”

“Ok as long as you are careful”

“Yes mom” the sisters leave the fire station after that, it’s their day off after all; they return to their home. Kara’s mind is filled with thoughts of Lena.


	5. not a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara arrived at the bar early. It’s her go to bar and she didn’t know where else to go. She chatted with some of her colleagues while she waited for Lena. She was rather nervous and didn’t know how she found the courage to ask Lena out in the first place. She isn’t really sure if she properly asked her on a date, so she doesn’t actually know where they stand. But what she does know is that she really wants to get to know Lena.

She saw the dark-haired woman and walked toward her. After few awkward second, she hugged her, knowing it was the right move when the woman relaxed in the embrace.

“Hey there” Kara offers

“Hello…” it seems neither of them knows what to say or do and they just stood there.

“I’m glad you came”

“I’m glad you ask me to” they smile to each other, Kara clears her throat.

“I didn’t know where we should go, so I asked you to come here because I always come here when I go out. But if it’s not ok we can go elsewhere, I don’t mind and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable …” Kara was in full ramble mode and she was glad when Lena stopped her.

“This place is fine, I just fell a little overdressed”

“You are beautiful” Kara gushes both of them blush. Lena bows her head.

“Thank you, you too” Kara decided to move, she didn’t want to spend the night standing in the middle of the bar. She took Lena hand and moved them to a corner of the bar, where she knows they could talk without too much disturbance. They order drinks and began to talk about light topic at first. With time and the help of the alcohol, they begin to share more about themselves. Kara tells her about her time in the army. At first it surprise her, it’s a sore topic she doesn’t speak about it often even with her sister but she feels safe with Lena. They discovered they were both adopted. Lena talks about her childhood with the Luthors and Kara notices it’s a touchy topic for the heiress. She decided not to push and instead let the woman open up on her own terms.   

Around midnight they decided to call it a night and parted with the promise to do it again soon.

When Kara finally makes it to her apartment, she finds her sister waiting for her on the couch.

“Finally, I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming back home tonight”

“Why did you wait for me? I’m too old to have a curfew!”

“I wanted to know how it went”

“Fine, really fine, she is nice, smart, beautiful….”

“You are in deep”

“No we are just friends, nothing more we just spend the evening talking”

“And you are in deep”

“Stop it, I’m going to go to bed now, goodnight”

“Goodnight sis’ love you”

Kara spent the night tossing in her bed, she couldn’t find sleep with her mind swirling so much. She smiled thinking of her night, her sister is right, she is in deep, and Lena is charming but way out of her league. She decided that being friends with her is enough, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	6. Bad news, Good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Lena was at her desk, as always. It had been two days since she had properly met Kara. She hadn’t heard from the blonde and she was beginning to think Kara wasn’t going to call. It was too good to be true for Lena - a beautiful firefighter, the promise of meeting for coffee, maybe she was juqt hoping for too much. The blonde is not interested in anything more than friendship, she told herself. Even friendship seems too good to be true for Lena. She is so often used by everyone for her money or her name under the guise of friendship. But the radio silence hurt her and she tried to convince herself that it was for the best she doesn’t have time to spare outside of her office life.

She hears her secretary voice through the intercom:

“Ms. Luthor, there is a detective Sawyer here to see you.”

“Let her in Jess, thank you”

Lena stood to welcome her unexpected guest. The Spanish woman entered with two policemen in uniform.

“Detective, how may I help you?”

“Hello, Ms. Luthor, I’m here because we made a breakthrough in the fire case.  It seems that you were the target and my chief wanted to assign you a protective detail of two officers”

Lena is choked to hear that she was the target. She felt guilty for all the injured people and for the restaurant owner who lost everything. She makes a mental note to see what she can do to help these people. She doesn’t know who wants her dead. After going through the details with the detective she is once again alone in her office lost to her thoughts. The two officers are posted just outside of her door and will follow her everywhere until the person who wants to kill her is found.  

Lena tries to think about who she could have offended. She knows she is not really popular but didn’t think she had done anything to deserve this. Her mind returns to Lex every time. Someone came after her because of what her brother did. She is distracted from her thoughts by her phone notifying her of a text from an unknown number.

**Sorry it took me so long, I would like to grab a coffee or something else with you, when are you available?**

**Sorry it’s Kara**

**I’m available tonight if it works for you. LL.**

From Kara:

**Perfect where and when? :)** **. Kara.**

**I’m new in town, you choose where and does 8pm work for you? LL.**

From Kara:

**8pm is perfect I’ll send you the address  :)**

Lena can’t wipe the smile from her face. She has a date, or maybe it’s not a date, no it’s not a date and it’s a good thing. She’ll be friends with Kara and see where it’s leads. Focusing, she knows she needs to work if she wants to have her evening free.

At 8 pm sharp she enter a bar, she is overdressed. It looks like a dive bar, everyone is wearing casual clothes. Tightening her grip on her purse she makes her way through the crowd. The two officers have followed her but it’s not enough for her to feel safe.

 She spots Kara in the back with what seems to be other firefighters and paramedics. When she takes a closer look at her surrounding it seems it’s a bar where policemen and firefighters congregate after their shifts. Kara sees her and comes meet her in the mild of the bar.

It’s a little bit awkward, Lena doesn’t know how to act. Kara takes a step forward and hugs her, at first Lena tenses but finds herself quickly relaxing into her embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	7. New normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Lena is on her bed thinking about Kara, the evening had been delightful. She wants to gush about it with someone, but who could she do that with? She thought about calling Jack but decides against it. He is back to Metropolis. And she doesn’t know if she can trust him anymore. she couldn’t stop thinking about what the detective told her, “I find his timing concerning”.  
She returned to work the following morning with a smile on her lips. it seemed that Jess have noticed but didn’t comment on it. Maybe she could talk with her secretary, she thought “no, it’s not professional”. She had a new friend. It’s no big deal. Kara is nice, genuine and not pushy and she really needs someone like that in her life. The fact she is beautiful doesn’t hurt either.  
Detective Sawyer called her to explain that they had found the bomber and he told them he was hired by Lex Luthor. Her own brother had tried to kill her. Lex doesn’t agree with the new direction for Lcorp. The detective continued to inform her that her protection would be removed as Lex had been transferred into insolation so he couldn’t communicate with anyone on the outside to send someone else.  
Lena doesn’t know how to cope with the new information. Lex had been the only one who loved her, who had welcomed her into the Luthor family. And now he wants her dead.  
She wanted to talk about it with someone but thought it was too soon to talk about her brother with Kara.  
The blonde was true to her words. Kara texted Lena often, asking about her day, sent cat videos and some stupid jokes. Slowly she became a huge part of Lena’s life. They went to the bar once a week almost every week. Sometimes Kara dropped by her office for impromptu lunch when she was off duty.  
When Lena chose NC for her fresh start she couldn’t have guessed she would win a friend like Kara in the process. She is so glad that she had found her. She had never had a friend like her. Jack was her friend but they almost only share their passion for science. Now, as they live on the other side of the country to each other, it seems difficult to maintain their friendship.  
Kara entered her office with take out in her hands. Lena was so lost in her work she hadn’t noticed the hour. She sent Jess for her lunch break and joined Kara on the couch. Lately it became her favorite lunch spot but only when Kara was there. Kara retrieved a salad from the bag and gave it to Lena, before retrieving her meal, it was Chinese food as usual. Lena doesn’t know how she stays so fit with the amount of fried food she ate, and she always sassed Kara about this fact.  
They made small talk during their lunch, and when the food is put aside Kara seemed sheepish.  
“What’s wrong?” Lena offer.  
Kara didn’t answer and looked at her hands  
“you know you can talk to me” Lena extends.  
“Yeah, I know, I was wondering if you would join us for our game night?”  
“Game night? You need to be more specific”  
“Every month, Alex, Maggie, James, Winn and I, meet in one of our apartments and we play board games, eat take out and drink. and I would love it if you would join us”  
Lena was stunned, she never takes part of this kind of evening and she isn’t sure she really is welcome. James did not seem to appreciate her. Every time she had seen him across the bar he glared at her. The others, however, didn’t seem to resent her.  
“Are you sure about that? Are the others ok with me being there?”  
“of course I’m sure, you are one of my best friends and I really want you there. And you already know Alex and Winn, Maggie is so great you will love her, and James will come around eventually”  
“It’s the eventually part that I’m afraid of! I don’t want to intrude or spoil your night”  
“Come on, pretty please” Kara added a pout and Lena was a goner.  
It was settled she was going to game night the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	8. game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara is on the edge, she wants everything to be perfect for game night, and because it’s the first time Lena will come to her apartment. Alex tries to help at first, but now she is sitting on the couch laughing at her sister swirling.

“I’m not sure I have ever seen this flat as clean as this, you need to stop now”

“It has to be perfect”

“Come on Kara stop fussing around, what’s wrong”

“I don’t know how James will react” she Blurts.

“You didn’t tell him? You told me you will” Alex is a little worried too now, James is a sweet guy but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

“I know but I didn’t know how” Kara sighs

“So you thought the best course of action was to shut up, wait and see?”

“Yes” Kara sounds sheepish. There is a knock on the door.

“Come in, it’s open” says Kara.

It’s Winn and James and they brought booze. After greeting each other Alex decides to talk to James before Lena arrives. If they want to avoid the impending disaster they needed to sort this out now.

“Hey James may I talk to you”

“Yeah, of course what’s up?”

“You know Kara has befriended Lena Luthor”

“Yeah I know and I’m not fan of this. You want my help with stopping this friendship?”

“No, Kara can choose who she wants to be her friends with. Actually, she has invited Lena tonight and I wanted to ask you to behave”

“What, you are kidding right?” James counters.

“No, I thought she’d tell you, nevertheless, can count on you to respect Kara’s wishes and be friendly to Lena?”

“Urg, I will try, but you know who she is and you let Kara befriend her, and you are okay with it?” asks James shaking his head.

“As Kara has already told you? she has done nothing wrong and I’ll not judge her on her brother’s actions. You should try to do the same”

There is a knock on the door, this time Kara stands and goes open the door.

“Lena, hey, I’m so glad you could make it”

“Hello, Kara I brought wine”

“Thank you, please come in, you know everybody here and Maggie is on her way from work”

“Well hello” Lena addresses them with a weird little wave to everybody, Alex and Winn greet her with a smile and James simply offers “hello”.

 Winn drags Lena to the couch and begins to ask her a lot of questions about her work.

“You know, if you are so interested, you could come visit, I will give you a tour”

“You are serious?” Lena nods “Kara I love her, can we keep her?” Alex and Kara laugh, James fight the urge to smile at his friend antics and Lena looks at them all.

“Winn she is not a puppy, but she is welcome here whenever she wants” it’s Alex who talk. Kara was yet to recover her composure.

Maggie enters in the flat as everyone settles around the coffee table, she greets her friends and turns to Lena

“Hello, Ms. Luthor”

“Detective Sawyer”

“You can call me Maggie. it’s nice to see you under better circumstances”

“Likewise, and please call me Lena”

They settle back and choose a board game. everybody chats lightly and even James makes an effort. It took them longer to play than normal because Lena had never played games when she was child except for chess.

Around 1am they decide to call it a night and they say their goodbyes. James, Winn and Lena leave. Maggie goes to her room leaving the sisters on the couch.

“You were right, she is nice” Alex smiles at Kara.

“I told you so” Kara looks at her hand

“Hey what is it?”

“I like her Alex”

“I know me too”

“No, not like that… I like, like her… I don’t know what to do” Kara continues to look at her hands.

“Oh, Kara” Alex takes her sister in her arm “did you tell her?”

“No, I don’t even know if she likes girls or if she likes me”

“You need to talk to her”

“Yeah I will, maybe”

“Kara!”

“I’m tired, goodnight, love you”

“Love you too”

But after tonight, Kara decides to talk to Lena, she will ask her out on a date clearly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	9. too good to be true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Lena sports a smile even bigger than she had in previous days. The game night went well, better than she expected. She was surprised to find out that Kara’s sister in law was the detective in charge of her case. James had been stiff at first but warmed up as the night progressed. Winn was really nice, they could geek out together and she can’t wait to show him her server room and lab. She was surprised that other than James, she felt no one had judged her because of her last name.

 

Kara brings her lunch, they talk about work, and game night while they eat. Lena can sense Kara tensing up beside her. She can’t stop her mind churning, “ _what’s wrong? What did I do? I thought game night went well… ”_ untilshe couldn’t take it anymore

 

“Kara, what’s wrong” she asked, concern dripping from her words

 

“Nothing’s wrong”

 

“Talk to me please” Lena urges

 

“Ok, I was wondering if you would join me for a dinner” Kara askes

 

“Of course, where did you want to go?”

 

“I was thinking about the new Italian place”

 

“I would love that, but why are you so worked up about that, we often eat together?

 

“I hope it will be a date” Kara can’t meet Lena’s eyes, she looks everywhere except at Lena.

 

“Oh” Lena hasn’t seen it coming, she is a little bit surprised and doesn’t know what to say

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed, please forget about it, I’ll just go now” Kara stands up and begins to leave, Lena is quick to grab her forearm.

 

“Kara wait please, don’t leave like that” Kara doesn’t move and doesn’t look at Lena “I don’t want to lose your friendship, you are important to me we can work this out please”

 

“You are important to me too, please forget what I said, I hope you can forgive me”

 

“There is nothing to forgive Kara, I’m flattered but I’m not ready to date anyone, my life is a mess, I don’t have a lot of time outside of my job, I don’t want to drag anyone in this mess with me”

 

“Ok, I will go now… have a good day” Kara eyes swim towards the door

 

“See you soon?” Lena askes hopefully

 

“Yeah” it is a weak response. Lena knows it’s seemingly the end of their friendship. She sinks into her chair behind her desk. Should she have said yes? Try to date her? Of course, she likes Kara, she would love to be with her, so why did she say no? Because of her work, her name, her fears of rejection- there were certainly a lot of reasons. The same reasons why she’d hadn’t let anyone in previously, before Kara.

 

It’s been a weak, Kara hadn’t reached out to her. It hurts her but she understands. She tries to focus on her work and not on her loss.

 

It’s lunchtime, Jess had left a few minutes ago, when she hears the door open, she doesn’t look up but says

 

“I’d said I was fine, go enjoy your break Jess”

 

She hears someone, not Jess, clear their throat and she looks up. It’s not Jess, it is Kara.

“Oh my god Kara, I’m so happy to see you! How are you?”

 

“I’m happy to see you too, I’m sorry for the radio silence. I needed time, I brought lunch if that’s ok”

 

“Of course, please come sit with me”

 

“I’ve missed you” Kara is sheepish and Lena hugs her

 

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

Just like that, they settle down into their old routine of lunches, drinks and game nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	10. maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thank you for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara walked straight to her flat. Her meeting with Lena didn’t go as planned. She was prepared for rejection, but it was hard to swallow nonetheless. She crashed on the couch and cried herself to sleep. It’s where Alex found her hours later. The older sister sat beside Kara and brushed her hair away from her face. 

“Hey” she whispered

Kara doesn’t say a word, she just cries all over again 

“Shh, I’m here if you want to talk about it”.

 

Kara can’t stand being so ridiculous, for thinking she had a chance with Lena. Now everything is ruined because of her stupidity. It’s all she can think about.

Kara doesn’t talk, she doesn’t move not even for work. Alex calls the fire station for her saying she is sick. 

After two days, Alex decides that’s enough.

 

“Ok Kara you need to move now, go take a shower and talk to me please, I just want to help you,” says Alex

She does Alex says and then joins her sister in the kitchen

“Now eat”

“I’m not hungry” 

“That’s new” Alex tries to joke gaining a half-hearted snort from Kara but it's enough for her to finally give in and eat. 

She manages just a little but it’s better than nothing they both silently acknowledge. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex opens 

“It’s Lena” she replied

“You need to use more than three words in your answers, please go on”

“I asked her out”

“Four words, your improving, and?” Alex replied but she could guess the answer

“She said no”

“I’m sorry sis” she takes her sister in her arms

“Me too” Kara snuggles in

“Hey stop it, two words are not enough” Kara snorts loudly this time at Alex’s sassing.

“I don’t know what to do” she states, beginning to cry again, Alex hugs her tight.

“Tell me exactly what happened”

So Kara obliged, she tells her sister everything.

“You need to make a choice now” 

“What choice?”

“Do you want her in your life or not?”

“Of course I want her in my life”

“So you have to move on”

“I don’t know how or if I can”

“Come on you are the strongest person that I‘ve ever met. You can do it” 

“Thanks sis” they hug one last time.

 

Kara goes back to work and tries to gather the courage to go see Lena. Every day she tries, and every day she chickens out.

It’s been exactly a week since she had last seen her. She missed her so much that it was enough to make her go to Lena's office.

Kara stepped out of the elevator, Jess isn’t behind her desk so Kara goes straight to Lena office and opened the door slowly. The heiress is behind her desk as always, she didn't look up.

 

“I’d said I was fine, go enjoy your break Jess” 

Kara cleared her throat and Lena looked up.

“Oh my god Kara, I’m so happy to see you! How are you?”

“I’m happy to see you too, I’m sorry for the radio silence. I needed time, I brought lunch if that’s ok”

“Of course, please come sit with me”

“I’ve missed you” Lena hugs her, it’s the first time Lena has initiated contact, it’s how Kara knows it’ll be fine and they are fine.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Just like that, they settle down into their old routine of lunches, drinks and game nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thank you for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	11. backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post the chapter 12 before the chapter 11. I blame it on Frontier GIF.... I just short-circuit last night. to make amend i post two chapter tonight so take a look to chapters 11, 12, and 13. Sorry ..... (but have you seen those GIF???????)
> 
> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Lena sits alone at their usual place in the bar. Kara is placing their orders at the counter. She knows it can be a long process as Kara knows everybody here. It’s been almost two months since the incident and everything is back to normal. Last month they had game night at Winn’s place and next week it’s at James’ place but she doesn’t know if she’ll go as she is afraid it’ll be awkward.

James enters the bar and walks toward her, she tenses when she sees him.

“Hey Lena, may I talk to you for a sec”

“Hey James, of course, take a seat I am waiting for Kara to come back with our drinks”

He chuckles, “she can take a while you know”

“I know... I don’t mind... what is it you want to talk about?”

“I know I wasn’t really friendly with you at first and for that, I owe you an apology”

“That’s an understatement” raising her eyebrows she tries a joke to lighten the mood “but I understand and you don’t owe me anything” 

“Please let me finish though” he continues

She straightens on her stool and makes a sign for him to continue “you have proven yourself... not that you had to. I want you to know why I acted like I did” she lifts her eyes to find Kara looking at her from the counter, silently asking if she needs help. Lena conveys with her look that she is ok.

“Before being a firefighter, I was in the army, like Kara. We worked at the same location, it’s how I met her and Winn.”

“Winn was in the army too?” she can’t hide her surprise. James laughs.

“Yeah I know, I was surprised as well the first time I saw him there! He was a tech guy”

“Oh, that explains how he knows so much about computer science” James lifts an eyebrow 

“Excuse me keep going” Lena encourages

“You know how it is in the army, the brotherhood and all, it made me friends with a lot of Kara’s colleagues and we have remained friends even after I left the army four years ago. One year after I left, Kara's squad was caught in an ambush, rebels attacked them."

Lena's eyes went wide thinking of Kara being attacked

'There were only two survivors, Kara and Mike and only because rebels thought they were dead. It took days for the rescue team to find them. It was a close call for Kara and Mike passed away few days after being rescued.” He takes a shaky breath, like everything had just happened yesterday for him. Lena can’t stop herself, her hand finds his and she squeezes it. He looks at their join hands, shakes his head to wipe away the sadness but doesn’t make a move to retrieve his hand.

“I lost dear friends that day...I’m sure you are asking yourself why I am telling you this. The rebels who attacked Kara’s convoy they had your brother’s...well they had your brothers weapons.” 

Lena's mouth hangs open, she is shocked and was not expecting to hear this. Faltering, it takes her few seconds to collect herself.

“I sorry for your loss..I...I didn’t know, I’m so sorry”

“You had nothing to do with it, I can see it now. I’m sorry it took me so long to see what others have seen in you”

“I… I…. “Lena is speechless for one of the first times in her life. “I don’t know what to say”

“I wanted you to know, I know it doesn’t excuse my behavior, I just hope you understand”

“Of course I understand, I mean I don’t know how I would have reacted in your shoes... I think I would have tried to hit you, so obviously you are better than I am”

“Honestly, I wanted to” they laugh together. After a few seconds of silence, James stands up “now that’s behind us, I’ll be happy if you‘ll come to game night at my place”

“I’ll be there" Lena smiles "what do you want me to bring?”

“Wine, you are the only one who knows how to choose it!” he winks and leaves her.

Kara finally joins her with their drinks.

“What was that?” she asks pointing at James.

“He asked me to come to game night”

“Oh… cool”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	12. highway to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post the chapter 12 before the chapter 11. I blame it on Frontier GIF.... I just short-circuit last night. to make amend i post two chapter tonight so take a look to chapters 11, 12, and 13. Sorry ..... (but have you seen those GIF???????)
> 
> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara’s frustrated. Patience has never been her strong suit. She sat the lieutenants' exam last week and now she just has to wait for the result. Frustration makes her buzz with energy. She had washed her squad’s truck and the restroom.

The alarm blasted and she was relieved, she needed something to do - not that she was happy someone needs a firefighter, she thought, scolding herself.

But after all, it’s her job and she loves it. She loves helping people and being there when they need it the most. She is a woman of action and she can’t sit behind a desk.

Once on site, she is flabbergasted at the direness of the scene. They are in the warehouse district and from what she can see there are three other firefighter crews. TV vans and helicopters are there too. It’ looks like a scene from an apocalyptic movie.

John, her captain, goes straight to the improvised command center between two cars. He takes orders from the first captain on site and dispatches his team to where it’s needed. James and Kara are sent to the north front of the warehouse with a fire hose. They try to keep the fire from spreading to further buildings. They are joined by other firefighters and subdue the fire enough to be able to walk into the warehouse.

James, Kara and Eric and Marcus, two firefighters from another company, walk inside with two fire hoses while other teams stay outside to water the front of the building. It’s looks, smells, and feels like hell and she’s thankful for her gear which protects her from the heat. They progress forward slowly, watering every single inch of their path.

Kara can hear John in her com, asking them to be careful. He is like a second father to her and Alex. He took them under his wing, teaching her the ropes.

Once the floor is cleared, they begin their ascent via the staircase. They progress clearing room by room, floor by floor. They are on the second floor when they hear a low grunt coming from below them. In a blink of an eye, everything goes to hell. The floor disappears below them. Kara feels the weightlessness of freefalling before everything goes black.

 

Opening her eyes, she blinked but saw nothing. Static was the only thing she can hear from her com. She dropped in and out of consciousness for few moments. Every single inch of her body hurt and the air was thick because of the smoke and the dust.

She tried to crawl on the wreckage to find her colleagues. She called them until she heard someone cough. It was James trapped under a beam. She tried to lift it in vain. She looked around to find something to leverage the beam with when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. It was Eric, she called for him and he crawled toward her.

 

“Hey man, are you good?” her voice was hoarse and her breathing swallow.

“Yeah, you?” She nods, he seemed to be in the same state that she was. “Where are the others?”

“James is stuck under a beam right there and I haven’t see Marcus” they called him few times and finally found him not far from James. Kara, Marcus and Eric work to free James. After a lot of effort they finally succeed.

They checked themselves for injuries. They are in pretty bad shape after falling two stories. Their training kicks in and they begin to look for an exit. They find none. They are in the basement. It wasn’t on the blueprint they saw in the command center. So they decided to settle to conserve their oxygen, static from their coms filling the space between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	13. keep digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Lena was deep in her work when her office door opened violently. Jess entered but Lena was no less startled by the intrusion and almost fell from her chair.

“Jess, what the hell is going on?”

The secretary didn't reply and instead went straight to the flatscreen TV on the wall. She turned it on and settled on a news channel. On full display was the NC’s warehouse district in flames. Six firefighter trucks were parked in front of a building along with numerous ambulances.

Jess had witnessed Lena’s friendship with Kara, she was there to see the lunches and cleared schedules for game night evenings. She understood that a certain firefighter is allocated a fair share of her boss’ life. So when she heard about the warehouse fire, she didn’t think twice before irrupting into her boss's office. Now that Lena's attention was on the news Jess didn't say a word and withdraw back to her desk.

 

Lena stood and walked to place herself in front of the TV. She tried to make out who is there but she couldn't recognize anybody in their full uniform but she could see each companies’ number on the trucks and recognised that Kara's team is there. The channel alternated between showing views from the sky and the journalist on the ground. The warehouse was an old textile factory that was abandoned ten years ago. Lena recognised that it was likely that a lot of chemical products could still be in there and that this could be an ecological disaster. The only thought that permeated in Lena’s mind is:

“Please be safe, please be safe.”

Not only for Kara but for all her new friends and acquaintances she had made thanks to Kara. She had her phone in her hand but didn't know what to do. She wanted to call them, all of them, they had all exchanged numbers month ago. But she knew that there was no point as they would all be there working. She felt so useless. 

She watched a small group walk into the warehouse while others remained outside to fight the flames from there. Long minutes passed and nothing happened. The fire slowly decreased in size. An enormous noise came from the TV and drowned out the reporter as the screen filled with an image of plumes of dust coming from the building.  The journalist's voice breaks through 

“...The north part of the building has collapsed… “

Lena couldn't hear anything else, her ears buzzed.

She clenched her phone against her chest. She walked to her desk and pushed the intercom button.

“Jess, please clear my schedule for the rest of the day, I am leaving now”

“Ms. Luthor I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go there”

“I just can’t stay here, I can’t”

“I'll call your driver”

Lena said goodbye to Jess when she passed her. Once in the back of her car, she didn't know what to do or where to go. She asked Hector to turn on the radio. The news hit her like a brick wall. Four firefighters were missing, nobody knows where they are or what happened to them. Her heart clenched, she can fell it deep in her gut that something happened to Kara. She asked Hector to drive her to the warehouse district. She needed to be there. 

She called the only person she thought would answer.

“Sawyer”

“Maggie, it is Lena… tell me I’m wrong please?”

“Lena, I’m sorry it’s a little bit hectic here, I don’t have any news but I‘ll call you as soon as I know more”

“I need to know, I’m heading there right now, just tell me please”

“You can’t go there...”, there was a pause and “Alex is trying to call me, I’ve to go but I call you back.” the call ended and Lena was frantic. Her phones pinged and it was a text from Maggie:

_Come to the precinct._

So she did. Twenty minutes later she stood in front of a pale Maggie.

“Please sit down” she showed her to a chair and sat beside her. “Alex called me...Kara and James were inside on the north side when it collapsed”

“Oh my god, no” Lena sobbed and put her head in her hands. Maggie tried to soothe her with a hand on her back.

“Hey, shh, you know them, I’m sure they are ok” she couldn't be sure but she needed to believe it. “I made you come here because I know how stubborn you are and you would have put the officers through hell to make your way there” Maggie earned a tiny smile from Lena for this. Lena put her head on the detective's shoulder “we’ll stay here together and wait for Alex to call ok?”

“Ok, thank you, I didn’t know what to do with myself”

“That’s a first! You want something to drink?” Lena just shakes her head and made no move to remove herself from the smaller woman's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post the chapter 12 before the chapter 11. I blame it on Frontier GIF.... I just short-circuit last night. to make amend i post two chapter tonight so take a look to chapters 11, 12, and 13. Sorry ..... (but have you seen those GIF???????)
> 
> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	14. interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

**Alex:**

Dispatch had sent four ambulances to the site. Winn was there too. She knows it was just a precaution but she hates it, the wait, it’s insufferable. Her sister was inside. Ambulances are parked next to each other ready to go. The doors open and paramedics look at the warehouse. They were far enough away to be safe but near enough to feel the heat.

She heard the noise of the collapse and felt the ground shake. Dust came from everywhere, she bent down and protected her face with her arm. 

When firefighters exited the building, she jumped into action handing an oxygen mask to the first one she reaches. She quickly checks his vitals and evaluates if he can go back inside. She looked up to Winn.

“Have you seen them?” there was no need to be more specific, he knew who she was referring to.

“No and you?” she shook her head and looked to Vasquez who immediately answers her silent question, they had been working together for years now they didn't need to talk to understand each other.

“Go check with John, I can handle it alone. Keep your coms on and I will call you if I need you”

“Thanks” her phone pings and it’s Maggie

_Updates?_

She walked straight to the command center where everybody was trying frantically to understand what just happened. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be there, so she waited until John spotted her and walked over. 

“Kara, James, Eric and Marcus are in there and we can’t reach them” Alex didn't say anything. She knew that if she spoke she risked falling apart and she couldn't have that happen right now. “You know them, they will be fine. I’ll keep you updated” he didn't need to tell her anything else. She returned to work with a nod. Taking out her phone she called her wife.

“Sawyer”

“It’s me” her voice was small and she tried to keep herself together.

“Hey Al, everything ok?”

“No, they are inside, we don’t know where”

“Oh God, I’m sorry” a silence passed between them “Lena called me, she wanted updates and she was frantic and heading to you right now”

“She can’t come here, Maggie, it's...it's a mess”

“I know, I’ll ask her to come to the precinct, can you keep us updated? I’m sure everything will be fine”

“Ok, I hope so, love you”

“Love you too”. The call disconnected and Alex went back to wait with Winn and Vasquez.

 

**Maggie:**

It is chaos around her. Between their current cases and the fire, officers run everywhere. She is used to it and it doesn’t impact her work, but it’s hard to focus when she knows her family is on site and facing danger. She kept an ear on the radio, when she heard about the collapse she send a text to Alex.

_Updates?_

It’s direct, knowing that Alex is obviously busy and that she will answer when she has time. Her phone rang a few minutes later, it was Lena. She answers and tries to be efficient and not sound too emotional. She knows Lena can’t think straight right now, she’s been there before, eaten alive by the worry, but there is nothing to do.

She heard a ‘bip’ telling her she had an incoming call, she took a look at the screen explains it is Alex and takes the call. After speaking to Alex, she sighs. She needed to reign in her nerves and handle a frantic Lena. Everything’s gonna be fine, she told herself. She sent a quick text to Lena asking her to come to the station as she will be easier to help if she could keep an eye on her.

Sharing bad news is part of her job but it’s different when it comes to her friends. She tried her best to soothe Lena. There was something she wanted to know and she couldn't keep it to herself any longer

“You really like her” it’s not a question, Lena lifts her head and looked into her eyes

“Of course I like her”

“I mean, you like, like her” Lena's eyes dropped to her lap. 

“I… I don’t really know. Yes I like her, but it’s complicated. With my work, my name, I just can’t do that to her. She is so sweet so caring... I don’t want to drag her in my world...”

“What if she doesn’t care? She's proven to you all that stuff doesn't matter to her. She fought her friends for you. So Why?”

“I was afraid”

“Of what?” God, do I really need to do everything here?! Maggie thought to herself.  Lena jumped to her feet and screamed

“Of losing her, of screwing up everything that is good in my life, of not being enough to keep her! And don’t forget my own brother wants to see me dead!”  Defeated, she sat back down. “I’m sorry... I don’t know what to do”

“Just talk to her, she is stronger than she seems. And you need to stop thinking that you are alone. We are here for you, I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

Lena looked to her with an appreciative watery smile before whispering

“I think it’s too late”

“It’s never too late” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	15. Light at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara sat on the ground beside James. It had been hours since they had fallen during the collapse. Her breathing had become more and more shallow. She realised they were running out of oxygen. She felt cold and didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her - it was sending her back to the ambush. She didn't know if it was due to her injuries or if it was because her adrenaline was decreasing. She hoped it was the latter. She heard whimpers from her companions every time they tried to move. They had run out of time. She replayed her actions in her head trying to find an explanation, where it had gone wrong. They couldn’t have known about the basement it wasn’t on the blueprint. She tried to keep her mind busy so she didn't think of anything else. She needed to stay awake to help the rescuer team find them if they came.   
She heard them coming for them so she tried to scream but couldn't. She used her flashlight to catch the rescuers attention. It worked, she saw them approach before she couldn't hold on anymore and succumbed to unconsciousness.  
When she came back to herself she was on a gurney. Firefighters carried her through the building’s remains. She tried to move but she couldn't, she coughed trying to talk. She needed to know about the others. When she was finally outside she saw it was dark. It must have been hours since she stepped inside the building.  
  
Alex ran to her, she seemed relieved but tense nonetheless. Kara tried to smile at her sister and tell her that she was ok. Alex stopped her with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.  
“Shhhh, it’s ok, God I’m so glad to see you. We were so worried.” Kara tried to take off the mask to speak, the older Danvers stopped her. “Please just breathe” So the blonde attempted to look around to see her friends “It’s ok Kar’ we took care of them, James is ok” Relief flooded her and she closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time. ”Kara you need to stay with me we’re gonna take you to the hospital ok?” the blonde nodded. Staying awake was hard now she was out.   
She is lulled by the motion of the ambulance, her sister clenched her hand, and she heard her on the phone, with Maggie she supposes.  
“She is out, she is in bad shape but it will be alright … yes you can come and bring her with you, No need to use the siren. … Love you too”  
Kara clenched her sister’s hand to catch her attention. Alex looked at her and smiled.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
Kara took off her mask “better now I’m out, how are others?”  
“Alive, we will know more once doctors take a look at you all. John followed us... you scared us”  
“Sorry, I don’t know what happened though” she coughed and Alex replaced the mask.  
“Breathe. There will be an investigation, all we know is that there was a basement nobody knew anything about and the building structure wasn’t as solid as they thought. Nobody blames you”  
They finally made it to the hospital, after unloading the gurney, Vasquez pats Kara’s shoulder.  
“Happy you are ok little Danvers” She was a woman of few words but Kara knew she meant it. “I’ll go back to the fire station we are off duty, stay here I’ll handle everything”  
“Thank you Vasquez, see you” said Alex.  
The woman nods and waits for the ambulance’s gurney to be wheeled away before leaving.  
After that everything was a blur. Doctors checked on her concluding she had a broken leg and ribs and a lot of cuts on her face. She needed stitches but sustained no life-threatening injuries. John and Alex waited for her in the room. She needed a cast and a lot of rest.  
James needed surgery after being crushed by the beam. Eric and Marcus were in the same shape as Kara, some broken bones and cuts but nothing too bad.  
Kara‘s was asleep when Maggie and Lena arrived. James came out of surgery and everybody was relieved it went well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


	16. relieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Lena sat on Maggie’s couch, her hands were on her lap whilst she was looking into nothing. They decided to move from the precinct to Maggie’s apartment when the night began to fall. Maggie was now off duty and the tension in the precinct was unbearable for them. But it was hard to be in the apartment without Kara.

Maggie’s phone rang, Lena tried not to be too anxious. “Sawyer… what’s up?” there was a long pause during which Lena wished Maggie put the call on speaker, she understood why she didn't though, just in case... but it didn’t help her to calm down nevertheless. “Thank God, can we come in?” At this, Lena relaxed a little, it was good news, all the tension that had built since Jess barged into her office began to dissipate. She needed to see Kara now, the sooner the better. ”Ok no siren then, love you”.

Lena was already on her feet and ready to go.

“Ok tell me”

“Kara and James are out, they’re all heading to the hospital. Alex says, and I quote “they are in bad shape but it will be alright”. So we will leave and meet them there, ok”

“That’s good news right?” Lena states 

“Yes definitely” Maggie assured her.

When Lena rushed to the door Maggie smiled and slowed her down. ”no need to rush, let me grab my stuff please”

Maggie drove them, Lena had sent her driver home once she had arrived at the precinct. They were welcomed by Alex when they finally arrived at the hospital.

“She is asleep in that room” the older Danvers pointed a door out to Lena “you can go inside, we will wait here if you need us.” Lena hugged Alex and entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

She took in the sight in front of her. Kara was laying in a hospital bed with a broken leg and cuts on her face. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips. Lena didn't know how she managed that. To come back from hell – multiple times – and smile like it is nothing.

She carefully sat on the chair beside the bed. She felts out of place, it should be Kara’s family there instead of her. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve friends like them.

Kara stirred and Lena was quick to catch her hand to make sure the blonde knew that she wasn’t alone. Kara opened her eyes to Lena and smiled lazily.

“Hey you” Kara rasped.   

“Hey there” Lena whispered back. “You scared me”

“I’m fine, it’s nothing that some rest won't heal”

“Alex and Maggie are outside, do you want me to call them?” Lena began to stand while speaking but Kara prompted her to sit back down by pulling on her hand.

“Wait… why are you here? Don’t get me wrong I’m happy to see you" Lena can tell Kara is being genuine "but I was just wondering, shouldn't you be at work?”

“God, I thought I will have more time before having this talk...” said Lena nervously

Kara took in the appearance of Lena, she was a mess compared to normal. Lena exhaled and continued.

“When I heard about the warehouse fire, I immediately thought about you... all of you guys... but mainly you, Kara. I was frantic... I called Maggie and she told me you were inside and God I was so scared… she helped calm me down and we talked.”

“I’m happy you weren’t alone” Kara squeezed her hand

“So was I"  Lena smiled  "Anyway we talked about you, more precisely my feelings toward you… What I’m trying to say is I like you and I feel like I have been given a second chance with you after today’s event and I don’t want to spoil it. If it’s not too late”

Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s hand.

“Oh Lena, are you sure about that?” said Kara with hope rising in her chest.

“Of course I’m sure. I should have said yes when you asked me months ago. I was scared, I am still, but if you are up to it, we could work on it together?”

“Of course I want it, I want you, come here” they held each other “you’re aware I going to need time to heal!” Kara smirked 

“Yes, dork" smiling at Kara and leaning in so their foreheads touched. After a moment Lena said " let me get Alex and Maggie. I know they are desperate to see you too” smiling as she stood and turned.

“Lena? Can we go on a date? An actual date?”

“Yes why?” Lena stood beside the door waiting for Kara's answer.

“I just wanted to be sure” Lena snorted while exiting the room, she was so fond of that dork.

Kara settled back in the bed with a goofy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language and it’s my first time writing. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


End file.
